


Shopping for Boating Hats at DuCarte's

by chisquare



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Art, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisquare/pseuds/chisquare





	Shopping for Boating Hats at DuCarte's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suedeuxnim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suedeuxnim/gifts).



also on twitter @ https://twitter.com/foreheadtouches/status/1091926364465303552


End file.
